


Goodnight

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, Non-Binary Patton, going to bed, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton and Logan cuddle before bed.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen/gifts).

Patton patiently waited in bed, drawing in one of the coloring books Logan had bought them. They were currently coloring a semi-complicated drawing of a heart. Logan, on the other hand, was in his study, where he was grading the last of the worksheets his students had turned in. Patton was a baker, so typically when he got home, he was done for the day.

Logan walked in, he looked very tired but when he saw Patton, looking adorable and so comfy in their pajamas(some shorts and a t-shirt a couple sized to big, which made it even more adorable and nice to wear), he couldn’t help but smile. The smile only brightened when Patton beamed at him as they noticed him walking in. 

Logan took off his tie, and changed into his own oversized shirt and shorts and laid next to Patton. He looked over at Patton’s art. 

“That looks for very nice Patt.”

Patton blushed. “Oh, it’s just coloring Logan. It’s really nothing to write home about. Someone else had to design it and all.”

Logan kisses their cheek. “Still you choose very nice colors. They pair well together, that was all you.”

Patton smiled. “Thanks Lo!” They then yawned. “I’d keep coloring but I’m really tired. I’m going to sleep.”

Logan nodded in agreement. Patton put their coloring book to the side. The picture of the light blue and dark blue heart being left alone for now so that the two colors could now cuddle. 

Patt turned off their bedside lamp and the two were cuddled together as they both fell into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful dreams of a mostly happy future awaited them, a nice and calm life for two amazing people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a birthday gift for my good friend Z! Happy Birthday (I'm late oops xD)
> 
> Sry if the characters are OOC! I haven't written Logicality (Excluding LAMP) in a year and haven't read it at all in months (Moxiety came into my life and decided that it owns my heart lol xD)
> 
> Anygay, I hope you enjoyed the drabble! It was fun to write!


End file.
